Je te chanterai ce que j'ai sur le cœur
by Dissectation
Summary: Demyx demande de l'aide à Axel pour une chanson. Rien de bien anormal jusqu'à ce qu'Axel se demande à qui son ami compte la dédier.
1. Chapter 1

Tadam. Kingdom hearts ne m'appartient pas, tout ça.

Déjà! C'est juste deux ados normaux, dans une chambre d'ado normale, avec des problèmes d'ados normaux. Juste, oh putain qu'est-ce que c'est normal quoi. J'aime pas le mot "normal" mais j'avais besoin de le répéter pour être sure que vous compreniez que genre c'est ouf mais cette histoire est normale quoi. J'espère avoir écris le plus normalement possible, pour que ça reste tout à fait plausible, tout ça. Aaaah, j'ai trop écris ce mot que j'aime pas, j'ai mal à la tête maintenant!

De n'importe quelle manière je pense que vous aurez une surprise. A mon avis ce n'est pas ce que vous vous attendez à lire. Non, vraiment... C'est pas non plus impressionnant du style "le monde me parait différent maintenant" mais ça constitue une surprise quand même. Enfin, vous verrez bien.

* * *

><p>Axel restait aux pieds du lit, à fixer son briquet. Son pouce actionnait le mécanisme, et une flamme se mettait à flotter juste au dessus du briquet. Il actionnait, désactionait, actionnait, désactionait à nouveau. Toujours ce regard fasciné pour cette petite flamme qui sortait timidement et rougissait face à ce regard si persistant posé sur elle.<p>

Derrière lui, assis sur le lit, Demyx jouait de la guitare. L'air était incertain. Il y avait des moments ou la musique s'arrêtait, ou changeait, tout d'un coup. Parfois la voix de Demyx accompagnait la mélodie, avec des « la la la », « Hum, yeah… » et des paroles qui se cherchaient. Sa main écrasa soudain toutes les cordes et il donna un coup de pied derrière la tête d'Axel.

_ Quoiiiiiiii?

_ Arrête un peu avec ton briquet sale pervers pyromane!

_ Comment ça pervers?

_ Et c'est tout ce que tu retiens… Il y a une lueur dans tes yeux pas net quand tu fixe ton briquet, t'sais?

_ Occupes-toi de ta chanson plus que de moi, tu veux? Si au moins tu me laissais fumer, mais non…

_ Je t'interdit de fumer dans ma chambre! Après ma mère va croire que c'est moi et elle va me faire chier! Et puis toi, franchement je suis vexé! T'étais sensé écouter et me donner ton avis, mais t'en as rien à foutre en fait!

_ Rah, mais si, j'écoute…

_ C'est ça ouais, t'es trop concentré sur ce fichu briquet pour écouter quoi que ce soit!

_ Quoi, t'es jaloux? Tu veux que je te fixe jusqu'à ce que t'ai trouvé un air qui te plait?

Reconsidérant la question Demyx préférait ne pas être fixé en pleine recherche, ça peut être stressant au bout d'un moment. Surtout si Axel se mettait à le regarder de la même façon qu'il le faisait pour son briquet. Flippant. Il préférait ne pas imaginer.

_ Tu veux faire quoi comme chanson déjà?

_ Une chanson d'amour.

_ … Putain.

_ Quoi « putain »? Tu me crois pas capable d'écrire une chanson d'amour?

_ Nan c'est pas ça…

_ Hum, alors quoi?

_ Juste que ça craint quoi.

Demyx resta la bouche ouverte, les sourcils froncés, ne croyant pas à ce que son ami venait juste de dire. Il frappa de ses deux pieds sur les épaules de celui demeurant au sol, dans des coups répétitifs, pour bien montrer sa colère face aux propos qu'il venait de tenir.

_ Ça craint pas! C'est très cool les chansons d'amour, okay?

_ Si tu le dis…

_ Nan mais sérieux, y a quoi que t'aime pas dans ces chansons?

_ C'est des chansons pour nanas…

Retour des coups de pieds, plus insistants encore de Demyx.

_ Rah, mais arrête! J'veux dire, c'est surtout pour les meufs qu'elles sont écrites les chansons d'amour en général, nan? Et puis c'est tellement cliché… Y en a tellement eu, je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire sur le sujet. C'est du vu et revu.

_ Et bah moi je serai original!

_ Okay…

_ Une chanson d'amûûûûûr!

Un grognement d'Axel en réponse à la voix de Demyx soudainement devenue trop aigue. Axel aurait bien voulu être dehors, à trainer avec des potes, et à fumer, putain! Mais Demyx avait joué la carte du meilleur ami, avec les très convainquant arguments tels que « Je suis ton super pote, toujours là pour toi, tu peux m'appeler à trois heures du mat' j'accours, alors s'teuplait tu peux bien faire ça pour moi, sois pas salaud! » alors il avait bien été obligé de se rendre.

_ Oh-oooh…

Un rythme s'était instauré, répétitif, le temps que le musicien le juge à son gout ou non. Quelques uns de ses doigts venaient parfois à taper le bois de la guitare, rajoutant un nouveau rythme qui venait se fondre dans le premier. Les quelques mèches de cheveux blonds de Demyx pas ramenés en crête par gel venaient se poser sur son front, avant de repartir et de revenir, suivant son mouvement de tête. Même Axel se surpris à imiter ce mouvement de tête en rythme avec la musique.

_ Hé, c'est plutôt pas mal là, nan?

_ Ouais.

Demyx s'arrêta de jouer pour noter les notes utilisés sur une feuille rattachés par l'élastique d'une pochette, posé à coté de lui sur le lit. Il se remit à sa guitare, reprenant le rythme laissé quelques temps et l'accéléra, rajoutant même quelques notes, ce qui effaçait légèrement la monotonie qui s'instaurait à force de répétition. Axel écouta avec un peu plus d'attention, son briquet toujours dans sa main, mais avec lequel il ne jouait plus.

_ Hé c'est bien là!

_ Ouais? Cool!

Un arrêt encore, toujours pour noter la mélodie qui évoluait peu à peu. Demyx avait le sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'il tenait sa guitare entre les mains. Axel avait tourné la tête pour poser son regard sur lui, ce que Demyx ne remarqua même pas. Le garçon aux cheveux rouge, colorés, évidemment, était légèrement envieux de son ami d'avoir trouvé une passion qui lui plaise autant. Lui, à part cette fascination de toujours pour le feu il n'avait rien. Et d'ailleurs, le feu et la musique, était-ce vraiment comparable?

_ Hé… Au fait…

_ Hum?

_ Cette chanson c'est juste une envie comme ça, ou pour quelqu'un?

Demyx releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard d'Axel, et plaqua à nouveau toute sa main sur les cordes pour arrêter la musique d'un seul geste. Il sourit légèrement mais ne répondit rien.

_ … Demyx, putain… Me dit pas… Que t'es amoureux? Si?

_ Bah, j'sais pas. P'tête bien…

_ Sérieux, mec, c'est cool! C'est qui alors?

_ Huuuuum… Tu sauras PAS!

Axel écarquilla les yeux. C'était quoi cette réponse? Demyx pensait vraiment pouvoir réussir à lui cacher? Hé, il connaissait Axel quand même! Depuis le temps qu'il étaient potes! Le « rouquin » eu un sourire qu'il espérait sadique, et commença à embêter son pote sur le sujet. Avec cette persistance infantile qui devrait à leur âge avoir disparut depuis longtemps. Il balançait tous les noms de filles de son entourage, réfléchissant à celles qu'il avait surement dut oublier, vu que jusqu'ici il ne s'est retrouvé que face à des « Nan! » assez frustrant du blond.

_ 'Tain! J'ai sorti toutes les meufs de notre âge un peu près. C'es une vieille c'est ça?

_ Euuuuuh nan…

Il pouvait bien le croire vu la face dégouté que Demyx venait de prendre, mimant l'envie de vomir. Mais pour le coup Axel séchait. Et ça le faisait bien chier parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de savoir qui plaisait à son meilleur ami quand même. Enfin, un de ses meilleurs amis, mais passons. Axel n'était pas forcément « bien » entouré, se mettant plus du coté des voyous que des intellos, mais entouré tout court ça c'était sur. Il y avait tellement de personnes dans son entourage qu'il avait du mal à se souvenir qui il avait déjà proposé. Et puis il y avait tout de même des gens que Demyx connait que lui doit pas connaitre.

_ Rah, je sèche! C'est quelqu'un que je connais pas c'est ça?

_ Ah si, tu connais.

Cette remarque ne l'aidait pas. Demyx recommençait à jouer, un sourire amusé aux lèvres pour son ami qui se creusait les méninges peut être comme jamais.

_ Putain j'en ai marre! Dis-moi s'teuplait!

Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, son sourire s'agrandissant. Il se sentait puissant et Axel n'aimait pas ça. Ça le faisait vraiment chier de pas savoir. Il pensait qu'ils se disaient tout alors cette situation le vexait vraiment. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant lui-même ne disait pas tout à Demyx. Mais c'était pas une raison!

_ Ecoute, tu me demandes de l'aide pour ta chanson là, si tu me dis pour qui sait, comme en plus tu dis que je la connais, je pourrais encore mieux t'aider tu vois! Comme je saurai pour qui c'est je pourrai t'indiquer ce qui peut lui plaire, ce sera mieux.

_ Hum, j'sais pas.

Le sourire n'était plus là. Demyx avait maintenant une moue un peu bizarre, comme celle d'un gamin. Axel grogna et abandonna. Tant pis après tout, c'est lui qui voit. Ça le saoulait pas mal. Il avait envie de partir. Il avait besoin de fumer sa foutue clope, parler avec des potes avec qui il pourrait vraiment avoir une conversation, même futile, plutôt que de rester là à se tourner les pouces.

_ Bon moi j'en ai marre Demyx. Si t'as plus besoin de moi j'y vais.

Axel se releva, rangeant son briquet dans la poche de son jeans. Il se retourna pour regarder Demyx qui n'affichait aucune réelle expression. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la porte avant que l'autre ne parle.

_ Attend! Nan, Axel, reste, s'teuplait!

_ Et pourquoi? J'ai pas l'air digne de ta confiance juste pour me dire un foutue nom, alors je vois pas pourquoi je resterais.

Axel ne voulait pas se fâcher avec Demyx, c'était vraiment l'un de ses potes avec qui il était le plus proche, et franchement se prendre la tête avec lui pour une histoire aussi débile ça le fouterait mal. Mais il en avait marre aussi de rester sans rien faire, et que son pote veuille rien lui dire, pour juste un foutue truc débile comme ça en plus, ça le faisait chier.

_ C'est pas que j'ai pas confiance en toi Axel… C'est juste que… C'est un peu dur à dire…

_ Ouais… Développe?

_ Bah… C'est quelqu'un qui… Enfin… Je sais pas comment dire…

_ Essaye.

Axel se tenait maintenant dos à la porte, adossé contre elle, les bras croisés, voulant ainsi se donner une autorité assez grande pour que Demyx lui avoue tout.

_ Mais c'est pas facile!

_ Pfeu… Ouais mais t'es mignon je suis sensé t'aider comment moi si je sais pas c'est qui? Si c'est si dur à dire t'as qu'à le chanter tiens!

_ … Ha ha.

_ Nan mais sérieux mec, c'est quoi le problème?

_ Bah… Je… J'ai confiance en toi hein. Mais c'est délicat quand même. J'espère que toi ça ira… Mais heu… C'est bizarre quand même.

_ … Hein? Bordel, j'ai rien compris, tu m'embrouille là!

_ Bah! C'est compliqué j'te dis!

_ Elle a quoi de spécial la meuf?

_ Bah… Rien.

_ Ouais bon moi j'me barre.

Axel se retourna et mit la main sur la poignée de la porte quand Demyx donna un coup violent dans les cordes, faisant sursauter le fuyard.

_ Le truc en fait c'est qu'c'est pas une meuf, tu vois.

_ … Hein?

Axel se retourna d'un coup. Il voulait intercepter le regard du blond, mais celui-ci avait sa tête baissé sur sa guitare.

_ Oh, meeeeeeeec…

Il s'éloigna de la porte à grands pas et se laisse choir sur le lit de Demyx, à coté de lui, poussant la pochette avec la feuille légèrement griffonné de notes de musique qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer comme étant un son, pour ne pas l'écraser. L'arrière de sa tête percuta le mur sans que ça ne lui fasse trop mal. Il enfouit alors son visage dans ses mains.

_ T'es amoureux d'un mec alors.

_ Ouais…

_ Putain.

Demyx avait relevé sa tête et attendait qu'Axel enlève les mains qui cachait son visage, ce qu'il fît après un temps, avant de tomber sur les yeux suppliant de son ami.

_ Bon. C'est le genre de truc qui arrive hein. J'vais pas te juger…

_ Merci…

_ Bien, c'est qui alors? Pitié épargne moi la devinette, j'ai pas trop envie de t'imaginer avec tous les mecs que je connais pour l'instant, ok?

_ Ouais, je comprend.

_ Donc?

Demyx gratta un peu les cordes de sa guitare, visiblement gêné. Gêné pour quoi? Il venait déjà d'avouer à Axel qu'il était gay, il y avait quelque chose de plus choquant à lui annoncer après ça? Quelqu'un de très près de lui…

_ Tu… Demyx. Je suis ton pote. T'es un de mes meilleurs potes. Franchement, je t'adore. Mais euh… Pas de cette manière… Alors je dis pas que c'est moi… Je sais que je suis sexy, mais…

_ Mais ça va pas toi! C'est dégueu!

_ Han, putain tu m'rassure! Hé, attend, c'est moi qui suis dégueu? Nan mais vas-y tu te gène pas toi!

_ Tu préfère que je te dise que t'es super sexy, que je rêve de toi chaque nuits, et jours aussi tiens! Que je te veux, te désir, oh bébé.

_ … Demyx, tu, t''es pas sérieux là…

_ Mais non crétin!

_ Mais pourquoi tu me fais flipper comme ça aussi toi!

_ Parce que c'est drôle.

_ Moui, bon. Alors c'est qui? Arrête d'esquiver la question s'il te plait.

_ Pfeu, pourquoi ça te tiens tant à cœur de savoir?

_ T'esquive la question là.

_ Tu fais chier.

_ Je vais pas te lâcher.

_ Maiiiiiiiis t'as qu'à réfléchir.

_ Non pitié, j'aimerais ne pas réfléchir à ça si tu veux bien.

_ Pitié carrément…

_ BON tu dis ou merde?

_ Merde!

_ Demyx, je vais te cramer les cheveux, tu va en pleurer pendant des années je te jure!

Le blond ramena soudainement ses mains à ses cheveux, regardant Axel d'un air outré pendant que celui-ci ressortait son briquet de sa poche.

_ J'en serais capable. Alors parle!

_ Pff… Quelqu'un avec qui tu passes beaucoup de temps.

_ Je t'ai demandé un NOM!

_ … C'est Roxas.

_ … Nan… Nan. Nan… Naaaaaaan!

_ Quoi, ça te dégoute à se point là?

_ Je vais aller me pendre. C'est trop pour moi, je ne peux pas vivre avec ça sur ma conscience…

_ Putain Axel c'est vexant!

_ Pff… Et tu lui as dis?

_ Nan c'est pour ça que je veux lui écrire une chanson. T'es le premier à qui je l'ai dis.

_ Quel honneur…

_ Bah oui, oui, « quel honneur »! T'es la première personne à qui je me voyais le dire, avant même Roxas. J'pouvais pas aller plus loin si mon meilleur pote était pas avec moi…

_ Hum… heu… Bah merci alors. Mais heu, ça fait longtemps?

_ Mais pourquoi tu poses une question aussi embarrassante?

_ Quoi? Mais en quoi c'est embarrassant ça? C'est pas comme si je venais de te demander si vous aviez couchés ensemble! … Putain non, bordel de meeeeeeerde!

_ Quoi?

_ C'est ta faute, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'imaginer en le disant!

_ Ah! Tu vois que t'es un pervers!

_ Oh toi ça va le pédé hein!

En réponse Axel se prit un coup de poing qu'il n'avait pas senti venir. Il se dit qu'il devrait enlever cette insulte de son répertoire en rendant son coup à Demyx. Ce qui finit en bagarre.

Il allait surement lui demander de venir l'aider jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin à terminer sa chanson en plus. En espérant que tout ce passera bien une fois qu'elle sera fini. Quoi qu'il arrive Axel le soutiendrais.

* * *

><p>Fuuuuuu. Alors j'ai écris ça il y a plus d'une semaine, mais j'osais pas le mettre à cause du "couple" un peu improbable. Qui n'est pas Axel et Demyx; non. Je trouve que... Axel et Demyx vont vraiment bien ensemble. J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire sur ce duo! Et quand je dis qu'ils vont bien ensemble je ne parle pas forcément en couple, en meilleurs amis je les trouvent géniaux, et je suis sure qu'ils ont un grand potentiel en ennemis aussi! Ils ont une énergie tous les deux, qui est encore plus grande et incroyable quand ils sont ensemble.<p>

Ensuite, je voulais écrire sur ce sujet. Un ado qui avoue à son meilleur ami aimer un autre garçon. Sans que ce soit celui à qui il se confit. Et sans que cet ami ne soit dégouté. Ça arrive, mais je voulais une sorte de happy end. Enfin sans que l'ami saute au plafond style "oh mon dieu mais c'est trop génial" parce qu'à moins d'être lui même amoureux d'un gars ou très ouvert à tout ce serait difficile.

Bref... Je suis contente de ce texte. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient ooc, du moins j'espère. Et leur échange me semble naturel. Enfin je me trompe peut être...

Je ne sais pas si je met histore "complete". Je pourrais faire une suite... Peut être... La confession de Demyx à Roxas. Je veux voir ce couple, ça me fais vraiment rire! Oh, aussi. Si j'ai choisi Roxas, en fait, c'est un peu par hasard. Plus ou moins. Je voulais que ce soit quelqu'un qu'Alex connaisse déjà, quelqu'un dont il est assez proche. Et puis bon Roxas, hein, direct.


	2. Chapter 2

PAF un chapitre deux. Donc un chapitre trois en prévision. Je dois avouer quand même ne pas être sure de moi. J'avais écris pour un chapitre, et même si l'idée de continuer me plaisait bien, j'ai pas réussie à écrire comme je le voulais... J'ai été très surprise de ce que je faisais mais ça a donné tout de même des choses intéressante. Même si tout ne l'est surement pas. En plus j'ai presque tout écris en une seule après-midi. Et comme à chaque fois ou j'écris un trop gros paquet en une seule fois, si j'arrive à ne pas faire de hors-sujet (je suis une pro du hors-sujet) ça par un peu en vrille. Ce qui fait donc que je ne suis pas sure de moi pour le coup. Il y a des choses que je voulais que je n'ai pas réussie à mettre et des choses que je ne voulais pas qui se sont incrustés. C'est comme ça à chaque fois, arf. Ah oui aussi. En fait vers la fin j'ai un peu mélanger avec une autre fic que j'ai commencée à écrire, qui risque d'être longue. En espérant avoir le courage de m'y mettre sérieusement... Des choses que j'avais pensée pour cette autre fic se sont donc retrouvées là mais changés quand même. Histoire de ne pas relire la même chose au cas où je publie l'autre, et parce que je ne voulais tout simplement pas écrire la même chose. Bref, en espérant que cette lecture ne soit pas trop mal...

* * *

><p>Sa tête, se balançant de haut en bas. Sa main tapant sur sa cuisse dans le même rythme. Demyx avec son casque, fixait son vieux MP3 qui le suivait depuis des années, afficher le nom de la chanson, du chanteur, ainsi que l'album et la durée de la chanson et l'endroit où il en était rendu. Il y avait plus de quatre cent chansons sur son MP3. Pas assez à ses yeux. Pas assez en comparaison du nombre de CDs que l'on pouvait trouver dans sa chambre. Demyx flambait presque tout son argent de poche encore donné par les parents là dedans. Le reste c'était pour sa propre musique. Acheter des fils de guitare si un des siens se brise, depuis le temps qu'il l'avait cette guitare, ce genre de choses.<p>

L'écran de son MP3 était devenu noir, mais il ne déviait pas son regard, ni n'appuyait sur l'un des boutons pour que l'écran se rallume. Il réfléchissait. Écoutait les notes de musiques, les rythmes, et les paroles, comme s'il y avait un message caché qu'il devait à tout prix découvrir.

Sa réflexion du s'interrompre un moment cependant car il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il fit glisser son casque pour qu'il tombe contre sa nuque, le volume étant assez fort pour qu'il puisse entendre encore la musique. Sur l'écran de son portable s'affichait un message d'Axel.

« tu fous quoi tu sèche ? »

Retour sur le menu. 10:21 affiché en haut à droite.

_ Merde!

Il réfléchit à son emploi du temps en se levant. Premier cours de 8h30 à 9h30, deuxième de 9h35 à 10h30. Et il est 21. Il avait commencé à éteindre son MP3. Il voulut se raviser mais son écran affichait déjà « good bye ». Il était trop tard pour se pointer à son cours, il finissait dans dix minutes.

Il prit alors son emploi du temps dans son sac, caché entre pleins de feuilles, mélanges de morceaux de cours, parfois de deux matières sur la même copie, de dessins griffonnés faute d'ennuis, de notes de musique, de paroles de chanson qu'il adorait ou écrivait prit d'inspiration soudaine, et de papiers administratifs qu'il aurait du faire signer à ses parents depuis un moment déjà mais il avait complètement oublié leur existence. Il commença donc à se diriger vers le bâtiment où le papier, plié et chiffonné tant de fois qu'il était parfois dur à traduire, lui disait qu'il aurait son prochain cours. Un cours d'anglais en plus, joie! C'était l'un des seuls cours que Demyx arrivait à gérer.

Le matin il s'était dirigé au lycée, son casque bien plaqué contre ses oreilles, écoutant si attentivement, qu'il ne faisait presque plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il s'était juste laissé tomber assis dans un couloir oubliant complètement qu'il était sensé aller en cours.

Il était donc le premier arrivé devant la salle d'anglais. Quelques temps après son arrivé, où il s'était laissé tomber assis sur le sol comme toujours, la sonnerie retentit. Presque tout de suite après des élèves sortaient de la salle. Facile à comprendre ces gosses: les premiers sortis tout de suite après la sonnerie étaient ceux qui avaient déjà leur affaires de rangés depuis au moins un quart d'heure. Il comprenait très bien, à part les cours sympa comme l'anglais, il était lui aussi l'un des premier à sortir. Le premier ou le deuxième, après Axel s'il avait été plus rapide que lui. Il riait en pensant à ça. Axel et lui dans les cours les plus ennuyeux se faisaient ce pari de qui serait le premier à sortir. Parfois ils voulaient tout les deux tellement gagner qu'ils se mettaient à courir dans la salle pour atteindre la porte, ce qui n'était pas du gout des professeurs. Apparemment c'était d'une grande impolitesse. Mais ils s'en foutaient pas mal. Même des heures de colles qu'ils récoltaient. Faut dire ils en avaient toujours tellement, parfois presque plus dans la semaine que d'heures de cours.

_ Tu viens qu'aux cours qui t'intéressent alors?

Axel, justement. Evidemment, déjà arrivé, parce que premier sorti. Demyx releva la tête et lui fit un grand sourire.

_ C'pas ça! En fait j'ai zappé les cours ce matin! Tu m'aurais pas envoyé un message je serais encore à l'ouest!

_ Oh, je suis un héro alors!

Axel se mit la main dans les cheveux, l'autre main sur la hanche, prenant la pose, histoire de se la péter un peu. Demyx fronça les sourcils et fit mine de trouver ce comportement insupportable, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il adorait son pote même quand celui-ci se donnait de grands airs, et ne pouvait vraiment pas se fâcher pour ça.

Le reste de la classe arrivait et il était maintenant temps de rentrer dans la salle. Le cours commença et chose qui n'arrivait qu'en anglais, Demyx suivait sérieusement le cours (sauf quelque moment ou Axel attirait son attention pour dire des conneries où lui montrer des gribouillages qui le faisait toujours rire) et avait même son livre.

Cette histoire d'amour entre l'anglais et Demyx n'existait pas depuis toujours. En fait elle avait même très mal commencée. Avant son entrée au collège, Demyx détestait l'anglais. Il ne supportait pas d'en entendre, d'en lire, ou juste de se rappeler que cette langue existait. Personne ne savait vraiment d'où venait son dégout et tout le monde avaient abandonnés d'essayer de découvrir d'où cela venait, car dès qu'on lui en parlait le jeune garçon se mettait en colère et parfois même hurlait. Lui qui était en temps normal un bon garçon, gentil, même si plein d'énergie, et adorateur de bêtises. Avec les années il devenait de plus en plus dur à maitriser, alors on mettait ce problème de langue de coté pour se concentrer sur de plus grave. Comme l'étrange disparition des sous dans le portefeuille de la tante en visite, le vase retrouvé en morceaux dans la poubelle, les billets d'absences qui commençaient déjà à arriver aux parents, et ce comportement rebelle qui s'aggravait.

Les seuls moments où Demyx tolérait l'anglais à cette époque était dans les chansons. Il disait pour se justifier, comme si ça avait été grave ou bien honteux, qu'il considérait l'anglais dans les chansons comme un instrument, c'était de la musique et non pas des paroles. Puis après son entrée au collège, et son entourage n'avait pas compris ce qu'il c'était passé, il s'était mis soudainement à vouloir apprendre cette langue jusqu'alors détesté. Considérant enfin l'anglais dans les chansons comme des paroles, et voulant comprendre leur sens. Bientôt l'anglais qui jusqu'ici faisait juste chuter sa moyenne déjà pas terrible la remonta peu à peu.

Le niveau de Demyx au lycée dans cette matière était supérieure à tous les autres, même à son année. Bien qu'il trouvait ces cours extrêmement facile (et c'était bien la seule matière où il pouvait dire ça) ils n'étaient pas indigne d'intérêt, et il suivait et participait autant qu'il le pouvait. C'était devenu une passion à part entière.

A la fin du cours Axel et lui se dirigèrent vers le self.

_ A ton avis, la chanson, je devrais l'écrire en anglais? Ça pourrait faire classe nan?

_ Hum… J'te le conseil pas si tu veux qu'il comprenne tes sentiments. Roxas est une tarte en Anglais, comme moi.

_ Autant que toi?

_ Si c'n'est plus!

_ Pas possible. On peut pas être pire que toi.

_ Hé!

_ Donc pas d'anglais, ok. Ça m'aide déjà…

Demyx avança en regardant le sol, songeur. Axel pouvait voir ses lèvres bouger, il comprit le connaissant qu'il chantait silencieusement. Arrivés dans la file le « roux » donna un coup de coude au musicien se prenant pour un chanteur à coté de lui ce qui eu effet de réveiller sa pauvre petite victime.

_ Wha! Quoi?

_ J'voulais juste savoir… Tu compte réellement lui écrire une chanson?

_ Bah ouais.

_ … Et donc tu vas lui donner un texte ou…

_ … Pourquoi je voudrais créer une mélodie si je ne compte pas chanter les paroles en même temps, hum?

_ … Ok. Non mais moi je disais ça parc'que…

_ Ouais?

_ Tu compte… Faire ça en public ou…

_ Raaaaah mais je sais pas moi! Le morceaux est pas fini encore, j'verrais les détails après!

_ Ok. Juste, le fait pas en public.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Genre… Parc'que.

Demyx voulu lui demander de plus ample explications mais il était temps de rentrer dans le bâtiment et bientôt il fallait sortir les cartes pour les passer aux bornes prévues à cet effet. Axel fut le plus rapide, Demyx complètement à la traine. Le blond rejoint son meilleur ami à la presque littérale chevelure de feu dans la présente file de plateaux. Axel lui prit couverts avant de les poser un à un sur son plateau, comme si Demyx avait été incapable de le faire lui-même.

_ Moi j'ai même pas séché ce matin.

_ Oh, félicitation! Tu veux qu'on fête ça?

_ Nan pas encore. Tu pourras me féliciter si j'ai toujours rien séché d'ici la fin de la journée. Et tu pourra me payer une boisson si je tiens une semaine. Et on pourra fêter ça si je tiens deux semaines…

_ Ça n'arrivera jamais.

_ Même si l'assistante sociale le croit?

_ Surtout si l'assistante sociale le croit!

_ Ooooh tu es vraiment sur?

_ Euh, bah ouais! Pourquoi… Tu compte plus sécher?

_ Ah, peut être, qui sait…

_ Euh, attend, il s'passe quoi là?

Axel attrapa son plat principal, une serviette, un morceaux de pain et quitta la file, prenant déjà direction d'une table libre encore bien présente car c'était le premier service, sans attendre son pote qui se dépêcha quand même de le rejoindre pour connaitre toute l'histoire. Il posa son plateau face à l'autre qui décidemment ne l'attend jamais, s'assit et reprit son interrogatoire.

_ Tu m'explique?

_ Mec. Cette assistante sociale, elle me demande n'importe quoi je le fais. Plus sécher ça va être dur mais si je vais la voir de temps en temps je serai peut être assez motivé…

_ OH BORDEL! Tu racontes quoi là? Oh merde, mec… T'es pas sérieux hein, tu t'fous de moi là?

_ Nan, j'suis sérieux.

Axel engloutissait son assiette. Il mangeait toujours terriblement vite pour pouvoir rester le moins de temps possible dans le self. Demyx, lui, se servit un verre d'eau, qu'il engloutit de façon assez similaire. Puis il plaqua le verre d'un coup sec sur son plateau avant d'essayer d'attirer le regard de ce mec dont il commençait à se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale.

_ Madame Chazelle?

_ Pff, mais non toi, t'as craqué!

_ Oh putain tu m'soulage! L'autre je me souviens pas de son nom. Mais quand même, elle a rien de spécial.

_ Ce qu'elle a de spécial c'est qu'elle a changée de lycée.

_ Ah…

_ Donc une nouvelle ducon.

_ Oh, je vois! Et sexy alors?

_ Bah faut non? Je ferais pas d'efforts sinon.

_ Ok, je comprend mieux. Mais tu pouvais pas le dire tout de suite aussi toi?

_ Non, te voir paniquer c'est juste épique.

_ Ouais, pas pour moi… Elle est comment alors?

Axel entama son entrée qu'il finit en à peine trois bouchés. Force d'habitudes il s'était déjà préparé un verre d'eau en prévision qui s'avérait très utile. Il ouvrit son pot de yaourt alors que son compagnon n'en avait pas fini avec son plat principal et prit enfin la peine de répondre.

_ Des nibards. Pas ce qui t'intéresse apparemment.

Un silence s'ensuivit, ce qui fit relever la tête du « roux ».

_ Quoi j'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas? T'es gay donc t'aime pas les seins, non? J'ai pas tord!

_ Hum…

_ En plus elle fait exprès quoi. Toujours les trois premiers boutons de son chemisier mystérieusement défaits…

_ Ah parce que tu comptes en plus.

_ Bien sur. Je ne fais que ça. Je ne regarde sa poitrine pour aucune autre raison, tu imagines bien.

_ Oui, oui, je vois…

_ De fait donc, qu'on voit même jusqu'à son soutif. Merveille en dentelles.

_ T'es limite flippant là.

_ Quoi tu te contente pas de pas aimer ça, tu trouves ça choquant en plus?

_ Axel, c'est pas que les meufs me font aucun effet…

_ Ouais? Alors quoi?

_ Bah je m'apprête pas à me jeter sur n'importe laquelle juste parce qu'elle expose sa poitrine.

_ Je me jette pas sur elle!

_ Mais ça te gène pas de mater!

_ Mais ça la gène pas de déboutonner!

_ Bon, ok, ok…

_ Sinon tu t'intéresse un peu aux filles ou pas du tout alors toi?

_ … J'sais pas.

_ Ouais bah dit ce qui t'excite alors.

_ Oh mon dieu.

_ Quoi?

_ Je veux pas parler de ça avec toi.

_ … Doooonc c'est bien les mecs?

_ C'est plus les mecs en tout cas.

_ T'es sur d'être gay ou…

_ J'sais pas! Je sais juste que mon regard s'arrête plus longtemps sur les mecs et que la personne sur laquelle je flashe en ce moment est un mec aussi.

_ Ça sonne gay.

_ … Ouais…

_ Et genre, je voulais te demander…

_ Ouais?

Mais Axel, au lieu de continuer, prit son plateau, son sac, et se leva. Demyx lâcha un bruyant soupir. Il finit son plat le plus vite qu'il put et mit son dessert dans sa poche avant de rejoindre son ami qui après avoir déposé son plateau filait déjà hors du self comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il lui courut après et agrippa son épaule une fois à sa hauteur.

_ Putain mec mais j'sais pas fini ta phrase au moins avant de te barrer quoi!

_ Ah ouais. J'te disais donc: T'as des magazines pour gays?

_ … Hein?

_ Genre des mecs à poil tout ça. Tout ce que t'aimes j'suppose. Puisqu'les nibards ça t'branche pas apparemment.

_ Euh… Non.

_ Ah? Pourtant tu peux en trouver facilement alors pourquoi t'en achète pas?

_ … Mais ça va pas! Je sors pas d'un marchand de journaux avec un magazine gay sous le bras, tu rêves toi!

_ Et pourquoi pas? Je le fais bien moi. Avec la version meufs à poil bien sur. Je suis pas de ce bord là…

_ Putain mais arrête!

_ Quoi?

_ Mais de dire ça! Depuis tout à l'heure t'arrête pas! Y a quoi, tu me trouve dégueu maintenant ou quoi?

_ Hein? Non…

_ Alors arrête, t'es blessant putain!

_ Whoua… Pardon, j'pensais pas que je disais des trucs qu'fallait pas. Au contraire, j'm'intéresse à toi et tout…

Pendant un moment ils avancèrent sans plus rien dire. Puis ils se posèrent dans un coin tranquille, à l'intérieur. Axel sortit son portable et semblait envoyer des messages. Demyx quant à lui remit son casque et alluma son MP3 dans le même temps.

_ J'm'excuse si ce que j'ai dis t'as fais du mal.

Aucune réponse. Axel releva la tête, Demyx ne l'avait pas entendu, son casque bien placé sur ses oreilles de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse être qu'avec la musique, fracassant ses tympans.

_ Tu finiras sourd.

Aucune autre réaction qu'un vague hochement de tête. Et même pas une approbation. Le blond se mettait juste en rythme avec un son qui n'atteignait que lui. La chevelure rouge s'approcha trop rapidement pour être totalement calme, et arracha ce casque qui l'empêchait d'être entendu. Ensuite l'étonnement du blond à la crête, qui, tellement concentré sur la musique, n'avait pas sentit son pote s'approcher de lui pour se tenir maintenant trop près. Axel lui répéta ses excuses formulés quelques instant plus tôt, mais sur un ton qui force d'énervement ne semblait en rien sincère. Ce qui en énerva un deuxième. Les insultes fusèrent, puis bientôt ce fut les coups. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se prennent tout deux un sac en pleine gueule ce qui les fit tomber douloureusement au sol. Axel qui avait décidément plus de reflex fut le premier à se relever, tournant la tête vers le connard qui avait osé faire ça, sa bouche prête à laisser ses cordes vocales déverser d'elle en roulant sur sa langue toute les insultes connues du cerveaux, quand le cerveaux en question, aidé par les yeux, reconnu le connard debout les regarder d'un air presque arrogant.

_ Roxas!

Ce fut tout ce qu'Axel sut dire. D'un coup toute sa science si bien entretenu sur le doux et ancestral savoir des insultes disparut. Seul un mot tintait dans sa tête. Un nom. Celui de Roxas. Et il se sentait bien stupide sur le coup. Voir ce visage, plus fort que le sac en pleine gueule, ou le coup de poing d'un boxeur, l'avait désarmé au plus haut point. Et il pigeait même pas pourquoi. Là y avait juste ce nom qui désignait cette personne se trouvant en face de lui, qui se répétait, et se répétait, encore et encore, comme une mauvaise musique qui reste en tête et qu'on arrive pas à faire taire.

Aussitôt que le nom fut dit, un autre se releva d'un coup. Demyx, comparé à Axel, ne resta pas comme un débile mental à ne plus rien dire, la bouche ouverte. Il sourit, puis se releva, s'approchant de Roxas.

_ Salut!

_ Salut.

Roxas ne semblait pas d'humeur. Comme ce qui semblait en fait être toujours le cas. Il laissa Demyx qui c'était levé pour lui, et se lassa tomber sur l'un des murs, celui où se trouvait Axel quelques minutes auparavant, puis glisser au sol en un soupir qu'il avait voulut le plus bruyant possible tout en faisant style que c'était pas voulu. Axel soupira en retour.

_ Qu'eeeeeeeest-c'qui a?

_ Sora.

Sora. Juste ce mot. Juste ce nom. Sora c'était presque le seul vocabulaire que Roxas semblait connaitre. Axel, pour être le meilleur ami de Roxas, et l'un de ses seul ami, avait le plaisir d'être le privilégier à l'écoute des problèmes du plus petit des trois, d'un an plus jeune, et « Sora » revenait trop souvent pour que ça ne devienne pas le nom le plus agaçant à ses oreilles. Il lui semblait que Sora était le nom du soleil auquel la planète nommé Roxas tournait constamment autour. Comme si la vie de Roxas était inimaginable sans Sora. Il se figurait dans son esprit que son rôle n'était rien d'autre qu'un animal, peu importe lequel, auquel l'humain se confiait car il n'y avait pas d'autre humains. Un rôle mineur, qui pouvait être remplacé par n'importe quel autre animal passant par là assez enclin à supporter l'agaçant enfant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ton frère encore?

_ … Il sort avec Kairi.

_ Noooon! C'est Riku qui va être jaloux. Le pauvre, je le plain.

Axel reçu le regard assassin de Roxas avec le sourire, histoire de l'agacer un peu plus. Pour lui ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas forcément faux. De ce qu'il entendait de ce pauvre seul humain, la lune Riku collait d'un peu trop près ce cher soleil, ce qui n'était pas du gout de tout le monde. Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné que ce mec soit gay après tout.

_ Et en quoi c'est mal? Tenta Demyx.

Lui se reçu un air des plus choqué. Roxas voulu lui répondre, mais ne semblait pas sur de ce qu'il voulait dire. Alors tant qu'à faire, il dit tout. Et même n'importe quoi.

_ J'aime pas cette fille. Elle est chiante. Et puis elle lui convient pas. Il mérite mieux. Et puis c'est pas l'âge de sortir avec des filles en plus.

Axel, encore au sol, se mit à rire bruyamment et s'allongea, les bras derrière le crane.

_ 16 ans c'est trop jeune pour sortir avec des filles? Bah putain!

_ Te fous pas de moi!

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre? Tu m'donne pas beaucoup de choix.

_ Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est nulle cette fille! Elle est même pas belle en plus!

_ Même pas belle? Attend t'es sérieux? T'as quoi à la place des yeux? C'est peut être pas une putain de canon mais quand même! Moi ça me dérangerais pas de me la…

_ Oui c'est bon on a compris, intervint Demyx.

Roxas par contre ne semblait pas avoir comprit, mais au final ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Bien qu'il ai une belle gueule, Roxas a vraiment un caractère difficile, ne devenant fréquentable qu'à proximité de Sora et pour lui seul, et il rejette toute les filles lui faisant des avances, même les plus mignonnes, en ayant rien à foutre des dégâts qu'il faisait. Une gueule d'ange mais un cœur de pierre, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'avait jamais montré aucun signe d'intérêt auprès de filles, et juste auprès de quelqu'un d'autre que Sora. Toujours Sora, rien d'autre que Sora. Parfois Axel se demandait comment il avait fait pour réussir à devenir ami avec lui. Il avait oublié. En tout cas le cher enfant se disait pur, éloigné des vilaines envies que d'autre comme un mec aux cheveux trop long et trop rouge avait l'habitude d'avoir et de montrer sans honte par exemple.

_ Elle est pas canon du tout. Aucun charme. Juste du maquillage. Comme toute les filles. Rien n'est intéressant chez elle. Je comprend pas ce qu'il lui trouve…

_ Mais t'es gay toi aussi ou quoi?

Axel avait presque hurlé, s'était redressé. Il n'était pas prêt à apprendre que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient gays. Bien qu'en pensant ça il se trouvait stupide. Quand Demyx se confessera, en chanson en plus, si Roxas éprouve la même chose, ce serait cool pour eux deux. Et Donc Roxas sera gay. Pour la première fois Axel les imagina en couple, se donnant la main dans la rue, s'embrassant… Un vague dégout survint. Et puis ils formaient un trio. S'ils se mettaient ensemble ils formeraient un duo, et lui serait laissé à l'écart. Ça craignait franchement ça.

_ … Moi aussi? T'es gay Axel?

_ MAIS T'ES MALADE! C'est Demyx qu'est gay, pas moi!

Une bourde ne se réalise généralement que trop tard. Axel regretta mais il imaginait que c'aurait été vraiment trop beau que le guitariste qu'il a en super méga pote oublie ça avec seulement des excuses.

_ D'accord… Mais du coup je ne sais pas quoi faire. Sora a l'air complètement stupide maintenant…

_ Tu veux dire plus que d'habitude?

Au point où il était il pouvait bien s'enfoncer encore plus, ça ne ferait pas une grande différence. Bien que Roxas n'ait pas eu l'air dégouté en apprenant la préférence sexuelle de Demyx, peut être alors Axel avait-il une chance d'être pardonné au final.

_ Il n'est pas stupide! Mais maintenant qu'il a sa si géniale petite amie, qu'ils se comportent tous deux comme un imbécile de couple trop heureux, il ne pense qu'à elle tout le temps et continue à jouer le couple débile même quand il est seul!

_ Hein? Il fait genre que Kairi est là quand elle est pas là? demanda Demyx.

_ Non… Mais il se comportement stupidement.

_ Donc comme toujours, continua Axel.

_ Il n'est PAS stupide!

_ C'est pourtant ce que tu viens de dire.

_ J'ai pas dis…

Roxas se tut. Il avait ce comportement agaçant qui le faisait réagir de façon encore plus agaçante, et donc se taire quand il est fâché, boudant ouvertement, dans un soit disant « J'ai raison mais comme je suis plus mature que vous je ne vais pas jouer à votre jeu » ce qui le rendait, au final, immature. Il avait franchement l'air d'un gamin, et Axel se demandait des fois si ce n'est pas juste ce qu'il est tout le temps en fin de compte. Comme son frère, juste que celui-ci n'essayait pas de le cacher dans une pseudo froide et détaché personnalité.

_ Roxas, au fait.

C'était Demyx qui venait de parler. Malgré qu'il n'avait pas dit que Sora est un imbécile, Roxas ne daigna pas lui répondre.

_ Je me demandais c'est quoi ton style de musique.

Apparemment intéressé à donner son avis, il lui répondu enfin.

_ Classique, jazz.

_ … C'est tout?

_ C'est suffisant.

Apparemment vexé que se qu'il pensait être d'un très bon gout soit remis en cause par un simple « c'est tout ».

_ Tu n'aimes pas les chansons à texte?

_ On ne trouve pas beaucoup de chansons intéressantes à notre époque.

_ Les bonne vieilles chansons t'as les radios comme Nostalgie pour les écouter.

_ Ok.

Axel voyant son ami peiner à soutirer des informations de l'être tant aimé, s'incrusta dans la conversation.

_ Les chansons d'amour, dit-il simplement.

_ … Hum?

_ Est-ce que t'aime ça?

_ Non. Trop guimauve. Et puis tout à été dis en plus.

Axel sourit, ravi qu'ils partagent le même avis.

_ Mais une originale! S'écria Demyx.

_ Ça existe?

_ Oui! J'en écris même une.

_ Ah. D'accord.

Les cheveux rouge se promenèrent sur le sol quand Axel pencha sa tête en arrière, emporté par l'élan d'un rire discret, le haut de son corps soutenu par ses deux bras jetés derrière lui. Il compatissait. Roxas était déjà dur à approcher, on aurait pu penser qu'une fois près il s'en retrouve plus ouvert, mais en fait non. Toujours des réponses courtes, qui disent ce qu'il y a à dire, et c'est tout.

Roxas se plaint encore de la soudaine imbécilité de son frère, toujours démenti par Axel qui affirmait que le frère était idiot, ce qui mettait le gamin en rogne, et Demyx qui essayait de calmer tout ça, et de s'incruster dans la conversation en passant, jusqu'à la sonnerie. La fin de journée fut comme d'habitude. Aucun cours intéressant, aucune attention fourni par les deux pitres de la classe, et ce stupide jeu de qui arrivera à sortir de la salle en premier en courant assez vite pour que le prof n'arrive pas à leur donner d'heures de colles.

_ Tu vas vraiment arriver à pas sécher toute une semaine?

_ J'ferrais des efforts. Je me sens tellement plus confiant en mes capacités depuis que gros-nibards m'a dit croire en moi tu sais…

_ Mais elle est pas là toute la semaine.

_ Ouais, demi semaine, aah… Ça va être dur ouais… Mais je suis trop fort, je peut tout faire.

_ Même arrêter de fumer?

_ Arrêter de vivre? Si la meuf a pas au moins les plus gros seins de la galaxie faut pas rêver! Et puis même! Une femme n'équivaut pas mes cigarettes!

_ Ça m'aurais étonné!

* * *

><p>Et oui ça s'arrête là! Je vais essayer de finir dans le chapitre suivant. Au pire il y aura quatre chapitres. A l'extrème il y en aura cinq. Mais ça m'éttonerais quand même. Ah, aussi, je ne suis pas une pro d'orthographe, conjugaison tout ça, j'écoutais pas vraiment en classe (et maintenant toujours pas d'ailleurs...) donc je fais avec ce que j'ai appris seule. J'avais un vieux bouquin pour ça mais je sais pas où je l'ai paumé. Donc pardon si même en repassant plusieurs fois il reste d'énormes fautes ignobles.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

L'air était assuré. Ça y est, il l'avait trouvé. Demyx se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher son sourire de s'élargir encore plus, tandis que sa tête partait dans tous les sens. Il s'autorisa d'un coup un brusque changement de notes. Sa main gauche descendait et remontait rapidement sur le manche, ses doigts s'agrippant fermement, le temps d'un instant, entre les barres fines positionnées en point de repère sous les cordes qui morflaient. Sa main droite, elle, passait tellement vite dessus qu'on ne la distinguait plus parfaitement.

Il termina sur une note longue, coupée par sa main qui s'était plaquée violement sur toutes les cordes, comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

Il était fier de lui. Ce morceaux lui convenait parfaitement. Maintenant fallait-il s'attaquer aux paroles. Et il allait falloir assurer, car son objectif était d'écrire une chanson d'amour qui contienne ses sentiments, tout en la rendant originale. Il ne fallait avoir aucun déjà-vu à l'écoute de cette chanson. Et elle devait être assez puissante pour arriver jusqu'au cœur difficile d'accès de celui à qui cette merveille serait dédier. Encore fallait-il qu'il arrive vraiment à créer une merveille. Mais Demyx était confiant. Depuis le temps qu'il écrivait des chansons et composait des musiques à l'aide de sa guitare il se trouvait plutôt bon. Voir même génial. Il considérait certains de ses travaux comme de véritables chef-d'œuvre.

D'habitude il écrivait sous le coup de l'inspiration, sans vraiment réfléchir. Mais là il fallait changer de technique. Et se trouver sur son lit, face à une feuille blanche, le stylo à la main, levé en l'air, le stressait d'un coup beaucoup plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Il posa le stylo sur la feuille. Un point. Rien d'autre. Il gribouilla sur les cotés. Tapota son stylo contre son crâne. Mâchouilla ses lèvres. Chantonna. Se relevât et reprit sa guitare, pour rejouer la chanson toujours sans paroles. Rien. Il cherchait pourtant. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait mais n'arrivait pas l'écrire. Surtout de façon originale. Il se foutait la pression et ça le bloquait. Il fallait qu'il écrive, n'importe quoi. Un début, même niait. Il changerait après, à la limite, mais il fallait qu'il commence sur quelque chose. N'importe quoi, même juste un mot, et il était sur que ça le débloquerait. Il écrivit " Roxas ". Encore un moment de rien. Puis il réécrivit ce nom. Et le réécrivit encore. Bientôt toute la feuille était recouverte de Roxas.

Axel ne comprenait pas. Quand son meilleur pote lui avait dit être amoureux de son autre meilleur pote, la seule information qu'il avait vraiment enregistré c'était qu'il était gay. Il les avait imaginés ensemble vite fait, mais trop rapidement pour vraiment réaliser. La veille ça lui était venu comme un point dans la gueule. Il ne pensait plus seulement que Demyx était amoureux, mais de qui il l'était. Et ce détail changeait tout. Il était prêt à le soutenir depuis le début, mais maintenant il doutait. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire lui-même accepter par Roxax, et Demyx n'avait pu approcher ce gamin que grâce à leur amitié. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Roxas? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait d'attirant, ce môme, à part sa gueule? Axel ne savait même pas si les sentiments du blond à crête était vrais ou si c'était qu'une stupide histoire d'attirance physique. Après tout, les chansons c'était la vie de Demyx, il était capable d'en écrire pour n'importe quoi. Il en avait d'ailleurs déjà écrit des chansons d'amour, sans en adresser à qui que ce soit. Il pouvait très bien reprendre une de celles là en rajoutant le nom de Roxas. Mais peut être qu'il était vraiment sérieux après tout…

C'est dans ces profondes réflexions qu'Axel sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. C'était justement un message de Demyx.

« meeeeeeeec je peine à mooooort T_T »

Axel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il imaginait très bien Demyx faire exactement la même tête que le smiley qu'il venait d'utiliser. Il tapa une réponse qu'il espérait le faire s'énerver.

« FEMME, arrête de chouiner! »

La réponse arrive dans la minute.

« O_O QUOI FEMME?! Vas y c est toi la meuf t as vu tes cheveux?! »

« C'est pas moi qui aime les mecs j'te signale! »

« c est pas parce qu on aime les hommes qu on est une femme! è_é »

« Dixit la tapette qui chiale comme une meuf »

« je t emmerde »

« Ah? Tu m'encules pas? »

« … _ »

« Rhooo ca va hein »

« non. T es con. »

« J'avoue. Tu m'en veux? »

« a mort »

« Bon. Et ta chanson donc? »

« j avance pas-_-' »

« Merci j'avais pigé ca… »

« j'arrive a RIEN o »

« J'croyais que t'étais bon à ca pourtant. T'as qu'à dire ce que tu ressens nan? »

« oui bah si c était aussi simple… »

« Ouais bah c'est pas à moi qu'il faut appeler dans ce cas. C'est toi l'artiste. »

« méééééééééé é_è »

« Va chialer des textos sur quelqu'un d'autre »

« nan. Rien que pour toi. Je vais te faire souffrir autant que je souffre »

« Bonjour l'amitié… »

« ouais je suis une perle tu devrais etre heureux de m avoir comme pote U_U »

L'échange de sms dura un long moment, Demyx ne voulant pas lâcher son ami, histoire de se venger, et de tromper l'ennui. Ils changèrent rapidement de sujet, et au final Demyx rangea sa feuille recouverte de Roxas écrit au stylo rouge; le seul qu'il avait eu sous la main à ce moment là. Il n'avait pas avancé. Mais au moins Axel réussit à lui changer les idées et à l'empêcher de broyer du noir tout seul dans son coin, comme un pauvre malheureux.

Le lendemain Demyx réussit à être en retard au premier cours, comme ça arrivait bien neuf fois sur dix au moins. Le professeur d'histoire, assez passif, qui n'avait pas encore fait l'appel et ne remarquait que rarement l'absence d'un élève, le laissa entrer sans penser à lui demander son carnet. Il alla s'assoir à coté d'Axel, au fond de la classe.

_ Salut.

_ Salut, meuf.

_ … Tu remets ça…

_ Attend-toi à en bouffer sévère.

_ Ah, mais qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans amis pour nous faire chier, hein.

_ On se ferait chier soi-même. Y a pas plus triste.

_ Ouais, c'est clair.

Aucun des deux ne sorti son livre, parce qu'aucun des deux ne l'avait, et même s'ils l'avaient il n'aurait eu aucune utilité puisqu'ils n'avaient pas non plus leur cahiers et que de toute façon ils ne comptaient pas suivre le cours. Demyx sortit sa pochette et tenta de se repencher sur sa chanson pas encore commencée, pendant qu'Axel terminait sa nuit, allongé sur sa table.

Tous les autres cours de la journée se passèrent un peu près de cette façon. Les quelques changements d'attitude se produisaient plus chez Axel, qui au lieu de dormir écoutait de la musique, ou gribouillait sur sa table, répondant parfois aux demandes de socialisation et solidarité, tel que « si tu te fais chier fait une croix ». Puis vint la sainte sonnerie qui annonçait l'heure du repas, à midi et demie pour leur classe ce jour là. Axel fut évidemment le premier sortit de classe, et Demyx, étrangement, l'un des derniers, encore penché sur sa feuille blanche. Il dut d'ailleurs gruger la file de la cantine en recevant grognements et insultes pour retrouver Axel qui passait déjà sa carte.

_ 'Tain t'attend jamais!

_ 'Tain t'es toujours siiiii lent. Enfin lente je veux dire, c'est vrai.

_ Ha ha! C'est toi la fusée! Tu te crois dans Mario Kart ou quoi?

Axel fini son repas, en une dizaine de minutes, comme à son habitude, et Demyx suivit son rythme comme il put, comme d'habitude. Il prit sa pomme et l'a mit dans sa poche. Il sentit un bout de plastique au même endroit et le retira: le dessert de la veille, une madeleine, qu'il avait oublié de manger au final. Il ouvrit le sachet et fourra le gâteau dans sa bouche, ce qui lui donna un air de hamster. Il posa son plateau, couru derrière Axel pour le rattraper; lui donnant un coup dans les jambes pour se venger.

Ils se posèrent tous les deux dans le même coin paumé du bâtiment de la veille, et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, furent rejoint par Roxas.

_ Vous auriez pas un truc pas trop infecte à bouffer par hasard? fut son seul salut.

_ Non mais on est pas des garde-manger!

_ Heu, j'ai une pomme si tu veux.

_ Putain Demyx, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?

_ Tu me croira peut être pas, mais la personne avec qui je mange le midi est si rapide que je n'ai jamais le temps de bouffer mon dessert, que je garde sur moi, du coup ouais je suis un garde-manger.

_ Pff!

_ Une pomme ça me va, intervint Roxas.

Demyx lui balança sa pomme verte, et Roxas sortit un mouchoir pour la nettoyer, geste dont Axel se servit pour le traiter de maniaque. Le maniaque en question finit par croquer dedans, après avoir bien ignoré le type qui se la pétait avec ses cheveux rouge.

_ T'es externe Roxas? demanda Demyx.

_ Je l'étais avant. Jusqu'à ce que Sora, si faussement amoureux de Kairi la demi-pensionnaire, a décidé de demander aux parents de manger à la cantine tous les jours pour pouvoir être encore plus souvent avec sa soi-disant bien-aimée. Et les parents ont acceptés. Mais comme depuis toujours on marche en lot, je suis devenu demi-pensionnaire aussi, sans qu'on me demande mon avis.

_ Ah… D'accord.

Il n'y avait que quand il était énervé que Roxas sortait une si longue tirade. Axel soupirait déjà, ses oreilles toujours irritées dès quelles entendaient le nom « Sora ».

_ Et t'aimes pas la cantine? tenta à nouveau Demyx.

_ Infecte.

_ Ah. Et donc t'as rien mangé?

_ D'où ma demande de nourriture.

_ Laisse tomber Demyx ça sert à rien de lui parler quand il est comme ça. Laisse-le au moins bouffer sa pomme, enfin la tienne, il sera peut être moins chiant après qui sait.

_ Je t'emmerde Axel. Si je suis si chant que ça t'as qu'à le dire.

_ C'est-ce que je viens de faire.

Roxas répondit par son expression la plus outrée, et détourna sa tête pour bien montrer que maintenant il boudait Axel. Celui ci sortit un « pff » faussement vexé, et retourna à ses occupations. Demyx se sentait un peu seul pour le coup, les deux autres se snobant l'un l'autre. Genre. Silence. Hormis les mâchouillements de Roxas et les bruits des touches du portable d'Axel. Demyx mit sa main dans ses cheveux, s'assura que sa crête était encore là. Puis sortit un miroir de poche pour vérifier si tout était impec. Bien sur à ce moment là, Axel le fourbe qui semblait si concentré pourtant sur son portable leva la tête, vit ce qui se faisait et en profita pour faire une remarque.

_ Mais ouais meuf ils vont bien t'es cheveux! Par contre je te dirais de te remaquiller parce que là ta gueule c'est pas terrible.

Demyx, habitué au point de ne même plus être vraiment vexé, lui répondit juste d'une grimace exaspérée. Roxas qui observait ne vit pas la scène de la même façon.

_ Et ben, si c'est ça l'amitié virile je préfère encore être entouré de filles.

_ Je pense plutôt que tu ne passe pas assez de temps avec des garçons justement! Remarque, être avec Demyx c'est pareil que de trainer avec n'importe quelle fille…

_ Mais ça te gène pas qu'il dise des trucs pareil, Demyx?

_ … Euh. Ça m'énerve quand il va trop loin mais là ça va.

_ Je vois pas pourquoi ça le gênerait d'abord, on est pote! C'est de l'amouuuur tu vois?

_ De l'amour vache alors.

_ Meuuuuuh!

_ Axel…

Roxas fit un superbe facepalm avant de détourner la tête à nouveau et mordre dans sa pomme, exaspéré. Parfois il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec ces deux là. Mais avec Sora qui n'arrêtait pas de coller Kairi il n'avait plus que ce choix. Ou alors rester seul. Ouais, il aurait du genre, aller au CDI, et puis voilà. A la limite il pouvait rester avec Naminé mais elle était toujours occupée. Et quand elle ne l'était pas il ne pouvait jamais avoir une discussion sérieuse avec cette tête en l'air qui ne l'écoutait pas toujours. Bref, c'est la crise. Oui, la crise touche même ton entourage. C'est un monde cruel dans lequel on vit, entouré de QI inférieurs…

_ T'aimes les poèmes?

_ Hein?

_ Parce que les chansons c'est des poèmes tu vois, y a juste de la musique et du rythme avec. Mais c'est cool!

_ … Moui.

Et l'autre qui l'agresse à chaque fois avec ses chansons. Il pouvait pas en parler avec Axel plutôt? Lui il y connait rien dans ce domaine… Mais bon. Cette fois, Demyx a abordé le sujet d'une façon qui l'intéresse un peu plus.

_ Oui, j'aime les poèmes, donc. Tu en lis souvent, toi? Il y as un auteur que tu préfères?

_ … Euh.

_ Ha ha ha! Là tu vas trop loin Roxas! Genre Demyx un littéraire… Pff!

_ Mais vous êtes en L, non?

_ Ouais. Parce que les maths c'est le mal!

_ Ferme la, Axel! Je lis comparé à toi, et il y a des auteurs que je kiff!

_ Ouais bah excuse-moi si avec ton vocabulaire on dirait pas…

Il s'y attendait un peu, le petit blond. Rejoignant l'avis d'Axel; le musicien ne devait pas non plus passer sa vie le nez dans les bouquins. Mais il semble vraiment vouloir faire croire le contraire. Les deux commencèrent à s'insulter de tout leur amour jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un trognon de pomme dans la main de Roxas. Il se leva pour aller le jeter. Ce qui fut un trajet plus long que prévu pour réussir à trouver une poubelle. Sérieux, ça leur couterait quoi de rajouter des poubelles? Surtout qu'elles débordent. Et qu'il y a des merdes partout dans certains couloir. Pas mal dégouté, il retourna dans le bout de bâtiment paumé où étaient les deux autres, mais en fait il y en avait plus qu'un.

_ Il est passé où Axel?

_ Allé fumé. Il en pouvait plus.

_ Hum? Il stress ces derniers temps?

_ Euh. Bah je crois pas. Je dirais qu'il est plus accro qu'autre chose.

_ Ouais, je vois.

_ … Ou alors.

_ Quoi?

_ Bah en fait il se force à plus sécher en ce moment. Ce doit être dur pour lui.

_ … Il sèche plus? Il s'est passé quoi exactement… Non mais c'est pas un des plus grand sécheur du bahut?

_ Ouais… Ouaiiiiis. Ouais, il est fort dans son genre. Mais il a trouvé une motivation il parait donc…

_ Sérieux… De quel genre?

_ … En reprenant ses mots "gros nibards, décolleté, trois premiers boutons mystérieusement défaits".

_ Hein?

_ L'assistante sociale j'crois. Elle semble être son style.

_ Mouais… Juste pour ca?

_ Bah faut croire ouais.

_ … Ça me déçois un peu.

Demyx ne répondit pas de suite. Il avait baissé la tête, le regard posé nulle part, un vague sourire. Roxas le voyait comme ça et ne savait pas quoi penser. Est-ce que c'était tout? Il devait s'être passé quelque chose d'autre… Ou alors il savait une chose en plus. Il releva la tête, remarqua le regard inquiet du plus jeune, et sourit un peu maladroitement.

_ Il a l'air con comme ça mais… C'est juste… Heum. J'sais pas trop comment expliquer ça… Juste une façon de se faire voir. Tu vois? Genre… C'est pas réellement lui. Enfin. Il est pas que ça, en tout cas. Y a des trucs, tu sais, qu'on peut pas vraiment voir…

Roxas le regardait toujours, très sérieux, ce qui le gênait pas mal. Putain il avait honte. Il s'exprimait mal, savait pas expliquer ses idées, buguait entre chaque phrases, et ce truc à crête qui manque terriblement de vocabulaire a dans la tête de vivre de ses chansons. Eh bin.

_ Oui, je vois. On a tous une sorte de soi qu'on cache, que personne ne connait. Et ce qu'on montre n'est pas toujours vrai. Il y a des fois où l'on joue un rôle.

Et ça empirait. Il était plus jeune pourtant, de peu c'est vrai, mais quand même! Demyx se savait pas toujours très futé mais à coté de Roxas il se sentait franchement stupide. Il avait réussit très clairement à dire, en deux phrases seulement, ce que Demyx avait bafouillé sans réussir à bien dégager ne serait-ce que l'idée principale. Roxas ne le regardait plus maintenant, fixant un casier face à lui, sans afficher aucune sorte d'expression sur son visage.

_ Oui enfin Axel reste Axel. Je pense qu'il est quand même aussi pervers que ce qu'il affiche! Et puis ses réflexions vont jamais très loin non plus…

_ Euh, OUAIS, pourquoi on parle de moi là?

_ Oh merde.

Axel venait de rentrer après sa pause cigarette, bien sur, juste à cette phrase. Il s'approcha à grands pas de Demyx qui n'eut pas le temps de se lever complètement dans l'espoir de s'enfuir, et passa son bras de sa nuque à son cou en le maintenant ainsi pour l'étrangler. Ils s'échangèrent de gentils mots d'amour tout collant jusqu'à ce que Demyx finisse par supplier Axel d'abréger ses souffrance. Axel le décapita alors sans plus tarder… Le reposa au sol bien gentiment, plus clairement. Roxas qui les regardait fini par rire doucement, face au presque cadavre en train de livrer ses dernières plaintes.

_ Avouez que vous vous êtes faites chier, mes pétasses, sans le roi pervers pour vous tenir compagnie!

_ C'toi la pétasse, azy!

_ Répète pour voir?!

_ J'ai rien dis. J'vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_ Ouais, c'est ça, prosterne-toi devant ton maître!

_ Va te faire foutre!

_ Tu peux peut être m'aider, non?

_ 'Tain mais arrête de dire de la merde toi!

_ Je comprend rien à ce que vous racontez. Je croyais que vous étiez des filles dans votre délire, comment vous pouvez coucher ensemble alors?

_ Oh, Roxas, cœur pure, innocence extrême… Non mais où tu vis où pour rien savoir de la base même de l'existence?!

_ Non mais laisse-le, le pauvre! Heureusement qu'il est comme ça! C'est mieux que d'être comme toi…

_ Tu veux vraiment mourir hein?

_ Tu m'as déjà tué, tu vas pas remettre ça quand même?

_ Je suis sans pitié.

_ Votre majesté je vous en priiiiiiiie!

_ Mouwhahahaha!

_ … Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de tout ça.

Demyx, complètement crevé par un dernier coup de pied d'Axel, n'avait plus la force de réagir aux événements. Il se laissait le temps de guérir de ses pauvres blessures, allongé sur le sol, son vieux bon ami.

_ Roxas.

_ Oui?

_ Roxas…

_ … Oui?

_ Roxas!

_ Mais quoi?

_ Roxaaaaaaaaas!

_ … Bah. Axel.

_ Axel c'est facile, pff!

_ … Mais de quoi tu parle?

_ Tu rajoute un l et un e et ça y est j'ai un nom de meuf, c'pas compliqué. Je cherche à féminiser ton nom là.

_ Axelle… D'accord. J'avoue c'est simple. Mais pourquoi tu fais ça?

_ Bah t'as dis qu'on est des meufs non?

_ C'est toi qui l'a dit.

_ On s'en fout! Demyx aide-nous à transformer Roxas en meuf!

_ Nh.

_ Ouais… Merci de ton aide.

_ Roxanne.

_ Hein?

_ Je pense que le plus proche de mon nom c'est Roxanne.

_ Han ouais! C'est cool! Roxanne ça le fait!

_ Il faut trouver pour Demyx maintenant?

_ Bah ouais, forcément!

Le cadavre au sol les écoutait en souriant. Ça le ferait chier que Roxas devienne une fille, mais Roxanne il trouve ça plutôt jolie. Il commença à l'imaginer cette Roxanne, avec des jupes, et des cheveux plus long, peut être. Pour Axelle y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour la longueur de cheveux. Tout ce qu'il fallait rajouter c'était de gros seins, ça devrait lui faire plaisir. Et bien sur, habillée comme une pute.

Demyx ne tint plus, se mit à rire comme un dément sur le sol. Se tordant, dans tous les sens. Axel lui donna un coup de pied, à croire qu'il avait comprit que l'on se foutait de sa gueule.

_ Ouais bon Demyx, ferme là un peu et aide nous à te trouver ton nom quoi!

_ S'il se tait il ne peux plus vraiment nous exposer son avis.

_ Ouiiii bon, si on me prend au mot, maintenant aussi…

_ Tout ce que je vois c'est Denise.

_ Denise?

_ Ouais.

_ C'est un nom de vielle ça! OK, c'est adopté!

_ Euh genre, je peux donner mon avis aussi?!

_ Nan.

_ Putain Axelle, sale tepu!

_ Nan mais heu j'vois pas c'est quoi ton problème là Denise hein!

La Denise en question et Roxanne restèrent un moment sans voix. Axel avait disparut. Voilà Axelle. Avec une vrai voix de pouf. Le fou rire de Denise revint, qui entraina Roxanne avec lui. Quand ils furent à peu près calmés, ils commencèrent à jouer le jeux. Roxanne avec un peu plus de mal, mais ça venait.

_ Mais Axelle faut trop que je te raconte un truc là! Y avait cette fille, j't'assure elle m'a genre trop draguée c'était trop ouf! Genre limite ouais t'habite où que je vienne chez toi ce soir quoi! Non mais j'te jureuh!

_ Rho non mais Denise comment t'as trop la cote avec les meufs, j'y crois pas! C'devait être chauuuud! J'aurai trop voulu voir ça quoi!

_ Nan mais t'as trop ratée ta vie à louper ça là Axelle sérieux!

_ Mais Denise tu te fais vraiment draguer par d'autres filles?!

_ Rho la la mais Roxanne mais atterri un peu! Y a genre tout le monde qui est au courant! A part toi.

_ Mais, non mais, ça te gène pas Denise? Genre elle t'as vraiment demandée si elle pouvait dormir avec toi?

_ Ouais non elle m'a pas exactement demandée ça tu vois mais c'était un peu pareil tu vois…

_ Ouais et pis de toute façon Denise c'est trop une gouine quoi donc ça la dérange pas nan!

_ Une gouine? C'est quoi ça?

_ NAN MAIS ROXANNE ATTERI QUOI! Rha la la mais faut refaire toute ton éducation là ma pauvre c'est plus possible! Une gouine c'est une lesbienne chérie, une meuf qu'aime que les meufs t'vois?

_ Oh mon dieu mais je savais pas! Mais Denise t'aime vraiment que les fiiiiiiilles alors?!

_ Hi hi hi, ouiiii, c'est vrai!

_ Même que, en ce moment même, elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un, ha ha!

_ Nan mais chuteuh Axelle quoi!

_ Han mais c'est super! C'est qui, raconte!

_ Oh! Noooon! Je peux paaas!

_ Rho fait pas ta timide, tu peux bien lui dire à Roxanne, non? Hu hu!

_ Axelle!

_ Je voudrais savoir moi! Pourquoi Axelle elle sait et pas moi? C'est pas juste!

_ C'est… Parce que… Hiiiiiii! Axelle c'est de ta faute!

_ Maiiiis tu sais que j'adORe voir les couples se former…

_ Mais c'est quiiiii dites-moi!

_ Je… En fait… C'est toi Roxanne, hiii!

_ Sérieux?!

_ Oui…

_ Oh ma gad!

_ MAIS ROXAS T'AS APPRIS CA OU SERIEUX?!

_ … Euh je. Kairi…

_ Hin-hin, je vois, tu l'as mise sur écoute…

_ Non mais ça va pas toi! C'est juste qu'elle est tout le temps avec Sora donc… Voilà. Je l'ai prise comme exemple de fille stupide parce qu'elle est parfaite pour ça.

_ Whoua je pensais pas t'entendre dire un jour que Kairi est parfaite pour quelque chose!

_ Oui bon là c'est pas non plus un compliment…

_ EUH OUAIS! Comment vous me cassez dans ma déclaration j'y crois pas!

_ Ha ha, pardon Demyx! J'suis déééésolé! Tu me pardonnes?

_ Non.

_ Pfeuh! Espèce de gamine!

_ De toute façon c'est pas grave, c'était juste un jeu.

Roxas commença à se lever et prit son sac. Rappela aux deux toujours au sol que ça allait surement sonner dans genre cinq minutes à peine donc ce serait pas trop mal de se grouiller un peu. Ils firent comme lui alors, bien qu'Axel a hésité jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappel des gros nichons. Le groupe fut séparé à un couloir, Roxas étant dans une autre classe. Pas encore tout à fait remis, Demyx et Axel ne se parlèrent pas tout de suite. Ce ne fut qu'après coup, à la fin du cours qu'ils se rendirent vraiment compte de tout ce qui venait de se passer.

_ Putain. C'était trippant comme délire mais j'aurait trop pas cru que Roxas participerait.

_ Ouais…

_ Il doit vraiment l'avoir bien écouté Kairi pour arriver à l'imiter comme ça!

_ … Ouais.

_ Demyx, ça va?

_ Je. Sais. Pas.

_ OK, ouais, mais y a quoi genre?

_ T'as encore un peu le ton de ta pouf.

_ Et à part ça?

_ J'me suis déclaré.

_ Ouais, enfin. C'était la déclaration de Denise à Roxanne, ça compte pas vraiment.

_ Tu crois?

_ Bah ouais.

_ Il l'a pas prit au sérieux alors…

_ Non, t'as bien vu, il a dit lui-même que c'était juste un jeu…

Demyx ne dit rien. Ils se rendirent jusqu'à leur prochain cours et bien qu'Axel lui parlait, il ne répondait pas. Arrivés à la fin de la journée, Axel n'essayait plus. Au moment de se séparer pour rentrer chez eux, il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, dans un geste qui se veut compatissant. Demyx le remercia d'un sourire et l'autre commençait à s'éloigner.

_ Je crois que j'aurai aimé qu'il le prenne au sérieux en fait.

Ouais. Il avait comprit. Passa une main dans ses cheveux rouge, en poussant un soupir. Et se retourna.

_ Tu veux que je t'aide pour la chanson ce soir?

_ … Ouais?

_ OK, on va chez toi!

_ … Merci.

_ Rah, t'as gueule Denise!

* * *

><p>Non. J'ai même pas honte. Et je sais que ça fait une éternité que j'aurai du poster ça. Mais euh voilà quoi.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la scène: une chambre d'ado en désordre. L'ado sur le lit. La couette par terre. La radio allumée sur le bureau, entourée de tas de Cds.

Demyx est penché sur sa pochette à feuilles blanches. Le but, c'est de les noircir de paroles. Le blanc, c'est déconcertant. On se perd dans le blanc des yeux, pour ne plus se retrouver. On est là, comme un con, l'esprit vide et l'humeur perturbée.

Il lâche un soupir. Puis grogne. Cette situation l'énerve et l'inquiète. Ça n'a jamais été si compliqué d'écrire une chanson. Il croit savoir ce qu'il veut dire. Mais quand il essaye sa main tremble et son stylo ne semble plus avoir d'encre. C'est l'angoisse. Il ne sait pas d'où ça vient et comment la faire partir. De la radio sort la voix d'un chanteur qui cri son amour parfaitement, comme pour le narguer. Ta gueule, bordel.

Une main passe dans ses cheveux pour massacrer sa coiffure. Les mèches ne tiennent déjà plus en place; tombent lascivement sur son front. Il déteste ça, avoir les cheveux devant les yeux. Ça le distrait quand il a le plus besoin de se concentrer. Il les repousse en arrière.

Maintenant c'est la voix d'une femme qui résonne dans la pièce. Elle dégage une énergie incroyable. Voilà ce que Demyx adore: les artistes qui donnent tout. C'est-ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir faire. Pour Roxas. Tout dire. Tout montrer. Que le son de sa voix prouve à quel point il est sérieux. Plus le temps passe moins il a l'impression de pouvoir y arriver.

Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il n'est pas comme ça. D'habitude, il fonce. Tout arrive d'un seul coup. Pas besoin de réfléchir ou de s'inquiéter. Et là il est dans un état pas croyable. Il a peur, et il ne sait même pas de quoi.

De ne pas réussir à écrire cette chanson? Ou que le courage lui manque le moment de la chanter? Ou l'expression de Roxas, les geste de Roxas, les mots de Roxas…

S'il faut être franc, Demyx est sur de se faire rejeter. Il pensait que c'était mieux de partir sur ce point négatif. Comme ça il n'aura pas le temps d'espérer, ni le temps d'être déçu. Tout est déjà fixé.

Pourtant, là tout de suite, il flippe comme un malade.

Ça devrait pas être permit de flipper comme ça. De ressentir tant de choses à la fois qu'on ne peut même pas les analyser. Il a chaud, il a froid. Pendant une seconde il se sent prêt à pleurer, et la suivante il se met à rire. Même sa mère le fixe en se demandant s'il ne serait pas devenu fou par hasard.

Il se lève, éteint la musique, et sort de sa chambre. Ça sert à rien de rester enfermé en soit même quand tout est flou et inconfortable. Arrivé dans la salle de bain il mouille son visage et se regarde dégouliner dans la glace. Le garçon en face de lui s'amuse à lui faire des grimaces, comme pour se foutre de sa gueule. Ouais. Il aime bien ce mec et sa tronche de débile. Il ne manque plus qu'un peu de gel dans les cheveux pour se donner l'allure idéale: celle qu'il connaît. Parce qu'il a trop l'impression de plus se reconnaître ces derniers temps.

Il passe le reste de son samedi après-midi devant la télé. En zappant il tombe sur une série mal jouée et bourrée de clichées; il adore ça. Pendant les deux épisodes il se marre. Puis il change de chaîne, se mate quelques dessins animés. Après ça, quelques clip ringards prit en sandwich entre de la bonne musique. Puis c'est l'heure où ça devient un peu compliqué, et pour ne pas regarder les infos, il se contente d'un reportage animalier.

Étonnamment, c'est tourné de façon intéressante et il ne s'ennui pas une minute. À la fin il a retenu pas mal de trucs sur la vie des lions en Afrique.

Le téléphone sonne. Sa mère appelle du boulot. Elle a été invitée par des collègues et a bien envie d'y aller. Demyx la rassure; il n'a qu'à réchauffer les lasagne de la veille, c'est pas un problème.

_ Passe une bonne soirée.

_ Toi aussi mon cœur, j'essayerai de rentrer pas trop tard.

_ T'inquiète.

Les lasagne, il les mange devant l'ordi, en jouant en ligne. Ça lui permet de se vider la tête. Faudrait peut être qu'il fasse ses devoirs demain. Peut être… Ça pourrait faire flipper les profs qui sait, ce serait plutôt pas mal.

Il se couche à presque minuit et entend sa mère rentrer environs une heure plus tard. Il l'entend se cogner dans un meuble et jurer. Il rigole en l'imaginant bourrée, a faire tous les efforts du monde pour être le plus discrète possible pour ne pas réveiller son fils, et se rater. Il s'endort comme ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur:<strong> Bon. Apparemment ça fais presque deux ans depuis le dernier chapitre. Je pourrais avoir honte, mais ça ne servirai pas à grand chose.

Alors, non, cette fic n'est pas abandonnée. Bien que maintenant, elle sera surement différente. Les premiers chapitres sont un peu dur à lire: beaucoup de fautes et de choses mal dites, des discussions où les voix se mêlent tellement qu'on ne distingue plus qui parle... Je les aime beaucoup quand même; ils me font rire. Je ne crois pas être capable de garder le même ton par contre. Mais voilà, je veux continuer cette histoire.

Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les précédent parce que je le voulais léger. Je ne sais pas si ce sera toujours comme ça dorénavant. Il y a encore plein de choses à découvrir!

Petite précision: Demyx vit seul avec sa mère.


End file.
